Who Broke the Sink? S11 Offscreenville
by FWvidChick
Summary: Someone broke the sink and our investigative duo go on a little memory trip in order to try and figure it out.
1. Part 1

******Pairings: **Clois  
******Rating/Theme Note: **If you are looking for explicit sexy clois smut you're in the wrong place. WAIT! However, if you like sexy pg-13 fluffy smut with mild innuendo and humorous 'who done its' then your in the right place  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (obviously) and I just enjoy writing it. Its called fandom.

******Blame: **I blame this fic on BQM for writing Smallville Season 11 comic, in which, caused this and crazy Clois plot bunny breeders for releasing rabid bunnies. Who viciously attacked me in the shower (my thinking zone). I have scars to prove it. Hence this one shot..er two parter.

Thanks to **Summer** and **Victoria **for encouragement and beta'ing

******Summary: **  
Someone broke the sink and our investigative duo go on a little memory trip in order to try and figure it out. _(Banner on my profile)_

* * *

******Who Broke the Sink?**

**PART 1 - **

"You didn't just **break **the sink again did you?"

"We both know **you're **the one who broke the sink Lois."

"To this day I shall attest that it was your super-spit Smallville."

"Uh huh"

**ღ** _Some days before..._

"It had to be you!"

Clark frowned and adjusted his tie for the tenth time in several minutes before glancing at Lois in the mirror as she stood behind him. "Lois, I was gone all day yesterday."

_"Except _for in the morning." Lois pointed out with a grin and a slight blush, smoothing out her ponytail she added. "Oh! And you were home for what few minutes last night, weren't you?"

Sighing, Clark shook his head, confused. " How does that prove I broke the sink?"

Lois gave a slight shake to her head at his tie malfunction. "Did you brush your teeth?" She asked, reaching her supple arms around Clark's neck, making the final adjustment for him.

"I did." It was all he had a chance to do before he had to rush off to the other side of the planet. Clark swiveled, leaning down to steal a kiss but was disappointed when Lois patted his chest instead and turned to look at the topic of their conversation.

"Well, there you have it!"

"I still don't get how that proves I broke the sink."

"Hello! Super-spittle. "

Clark gave Lois an incredulous look, "You can't be serious. Why would my spit suddenly break the sink now? Lois, I've never in my life broken a sink with my toothpaste spit."

"That's because you've never had to rush so much out the door before. " Lois remarked before heading out of the bathroom.

Clark followed while putting on his glasses, "So your theory is that in my rush I spat in the sink, broke it and it went unnoticed. Lois, how did you miss it when you got ready for bed last night?" Clark asked, waiting for her explanation on that one.

Grabbing her jacket and slipping it on Lois shrugged, "I blame getting home at three in the morning and being barely able to keep my eyes open. You can't expect me to be observant when I'm tired, Smallville."

"Okay Lois. But it doesn't mean it was me spitting. " Clark slipped on his coat and grabbed his briefcase before opening the door, looking at her to find her staring oddly at him.

"What?"

"You're the only one with super strength who lives here. Why won't you just accept it was you?" She replied heading through the door ahead of Clark.

"Because I know it wasn't me. " Clark reaffirmed as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Once out the apartment building, Lois continued, "And how do you know that it wasn't? How do you explain it?"

Clark gave her a side ways glance as they began their usual journey towards the Daily Planet. "I know it wasn't me because while I _did _brush my teeth. I never actually spat in the sink."

Lois stopped walking, causing Clark to take a step back and stand to the side of her to avoid running her over. With an arched disbelieving brow she asked, "What do you mean you never spit?"

Failing a little to hide his amusement Clark corrected, "I never did spit in the sink. I still had the toothpaste in my mouth when I arrived in Japan. I had to swallow it."

"Oh!" Clark was a little curious at the look of disappointment on her face. "Why didn't you say this before?"

"You hadn't asked if I actually spit." He reminded her and received a glare. He lurched forward, kissing her quickly.

"I'm not convinced, Smallville." Lois responded trying to be annoyed but failing. "I don't see any other way to explain it."

Clark shrugged, "There has to be something."

"Yeah," Lois began. "Your spit!"

It was Clark's turn to stop walking, Lois turned to look back at him questioningly, "It was you!" Clark cried.

Lois moved her head back at the unexpected accusation, "What do you mean it was me?"

Pushing his wayward glasses back up his nose Clark gave her a look as if to say he could see right through her ruse. Only she didn't have a ruse. "You broke it. Then blame _me _and my toothpaste spit, which I repeat, never touched the sink last night. "

Lois huffed, though enjoying the exchange immensely seeing as lately they barely had time to banter or argue or whatever it was this sort of exchange could be called and she missed it. Walking again, fast, forcing Clark to do his bumbling act at break neck speed through the crowd to keep up with her, Lois responded with "Oh really Clark! So I broke it and chose spittle as my patsy?"

"You blamed me for the coffee machine when we both know you broke that." Clark responded back. He tripped behind her, grateful that he couldn't twist his ankle which is something he would have done, were he human, with how Lois was navigating them.

Refusing to own up to the coffee maker, Lois used the only defense she had left. "Unless I've developed a meteor freak ability to crack sinks and counter tops while using the bathroom half awake, it can't be me."

"I'm sure Lois, _you _would find a way.."

At his teasing but frustrated tone Lois hid a smile.

**ღ**

The debate was no closer to being resolved by the time Lois met Clark for lunch at their favorite café. Clark took a sip of his ice tea before replying to Lois' last question.

"The only thing I am sure of is it wasn't there yesterday morning when I got up."

Lois nodded and tapped her pen on her notepad. "Okay. I've narrowed it down to happening between the hours of 7 am yesterday to 6:30 this morning."

"Lois I did not break it with my spit!" Giving her a lighthearted glare for her insistence he must have spat too hard.

Lois was unaffected, "I can't discount it happening in the evening when neither of us is 100% sure a crack or at least the start of one wasn't there. You were in a rush and I was half asleep."

"Maybe it was on it's way before we even moved in." Clark suggested, giving an awkward smile at the waitress placing down their orders.

"Clark, the bathroom sink was new when we moved in. Remember - oh wait, you weren't there when the landlord was giving his life story." Lois replied with a roll of her eyes before taking a sip of her coffee and scribbling a note down. "So it can't be because it's old. No, something happened. I am sure of it."

"Obviously something happened." Clark picked at his food while watching her, "Why does it matter? I can just replace it."

Lois picked up a fry and took a bite before remarking, "It doesn't matter I guess, it's just odd." She sighed, "It's been driving me crazy all morning. Like how did our bathroom sink suddenly get a 5 inch crack in it? And what's worse - we're not even sure when it happened!"

They ate in silence for several minutes with Lois scribbling things down then crossing them off. Her foot had slipped out of her heel and was rubbing up and down his leg casually. Clark shifted, trying to remain physically calm while attempting to read her notes but couldn't make heads nor tails of what he was seeing. Though some, if they were doodles, which were a bit on the x-rated side.

"Lois." He finally said after finishing off his own fries.

"Yes, honey?" She didn't look up from her latest doodle, apparently adding finishing touches of what was suppose to be them in some sort of intimate position.

"Your food is getting cold."

Lois looked up at him and bit her bottom lip a second before picking up a fry and taking a slow bite. Clark raised a brow and cleared his throat. He knew the look in her eyes far too well and decided the sink conversation was probably for the best if she was actually going to get food in her. If it wasn't for his insistence she'd never get enough to eat, she was far too easily distracted.

Other appetites often won out.

"I'm thinking that we didn't notice the sink because the crack actually happened while we were gone. " At the argumentative expression on her face Clark added, "However, I think whatever caused it started earlier. Something we did."

"If getting ready for work is going to break our sinks we have an issue, Smallville." Lois pointed out.

Clark leaned forward a bit. "Lois, getting ready for work wasn't _all _we did."

Sucking the inside of her cheek Lois' eyes flickered to her little doodles before locking with his own, "True." She replied slowly. "So, how exactly would that have caused..." Pausing midsentence as realization dawned on her.

"Oh!"

Clark nodded his eyes remaining steady with her own.

"You really think that..."

Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie Clark was unable to stop the images forming in his head, "Yes, I do. " Taking a quick glance around. "We should discuss this later."

Lois smirked, "Yeah, we should." Unashamedly enjoying her own graphic flashback.

_Heat cascaded over her skin in delightful waves, tingles sent racing down her spine with each and every caressing touch of his warm lips. The water streaming down her had cooled in temperature but the heat flowing around her was all from him, them, generated by touch and sensation, by desire. _

_His hand gripped her waist, pulling her tighter to him while the other trailed down her back, along her spine to cup her bottom, squeezing gently causing her to gasp as her body was pushed completely flush with his own. _

_His mouth began to move across her neck, Lois leaned her head back gripping his wet hair, his shoulders tightly. The things Clark Kent could do to her, how he could make her feel. The fire, that had started in her belly, raged like a volcano demanding attention, every nerve burned from his touch. Not with pain but pleasure. Barely able to cope with the need only he could satisfy, Lois hooked a leg high up his thigh, rocking her body into his._

_Ring...ring..._

_Clark moaned. Lois wasn't sure if it was because of her or reality bidding them back. Lost in the fog of heat and delight she didn't particularly care at that moment who was calling. The President of the United States could be demanding her attention and it wouldn't have mattered. _

_Unfortunately, there was another kind of call that took precedence. _

_When he began to lovingly detach himself from her, lingering his lips one last time over hers, Lois felt her body protest the loss of his heat and touch as if she had suffered a sudden shock. _

_Neither spoke as their eyes met, there was nothing to say that hadn't already been conveyed. Water cascaded down between them, over heaving chests, swollen lips and glazed eyes under half-lidded eyelashes. Sliding a hand up his chest Lois gave him a provocative look, willing him to hurry back._

_The intensity of his gaze told her he would come back hell or high water._

_Lois felt the whoosh of air and..._

"Earth to Lois."

Feeling very warm and a bit amourus Lois glanced up at Clark. "Hmm..." She said and stole a drink of his ice tea which at that point was mostly ice water.

Clark was watching her with a look that was a cross between amused, turned on and impatience. Why did he have to be so 'grown up' at times? Lois chuckled to herself as she took a big bite of her burger.

"Dhere. Bwettur?" she mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Giving her a pleased smile Clark nodded back , "Yes, better"

"Nowm, " Lois swallowed the bite and slightly pointed the burger at him "Now why do you think our morning fun is responsible?"

Clark gave her a resigned look for bringing the topic back up.

"Oh, live a little, Smallville. Besides, " She grinned, " we can be vague, no one is going to know what we're discussing."

With a sigh Clark leaned back and crossed his arms, "We were a little... intense. "

"Yes, we were. So?"

"So I think we must have cracked it or started it."

Lois shook her head, "Clark.." She leaned forward. "Shower intensity isn't going to break a sink."

"No," he responded also leaning forward. "You getting rough could."

"Rough?"

"Yes, you got... _rough _and we moved a lot."

"You liked it." Lois grinned devilishly.

She could see the smile in his eyes even though he kept a neutral face. "Can we please discuss this later?"

Giving him a long look Lois nodded, "Oh, we will, Clark Kent. We will."

She received a smile and returned it as she took another bite. Stopping a moment later mid chew, her eyes went wide. Clark Kent was officially playing footsie with her. In public.

Would wonders ever cease?

**ღ**

* * *

_Continued..__**in part 2 **_


	2. Part 2

_This part definitely has the pg-13 Smut.. just so your warned. _

**Part 2 -**

The clock gave a slightly louder tick (or was it a tock?) as the hour hand moved to the five. Almost time for dinner. Perhaps, if Clark wasn't busy they could get away. Her own day was now slowing down.

A story was already turned in and she had a fruitful meeting with a source. Not much else to do but to think and there-in lay the problem.

Thinking meant considering what Clark said at lunch: that they had caused the crack with their fun. Of course, that meant picturing it which then gave her hot flashes and made it feel like time was passing even slower.

She had spent the last ten minutes alone doodling - in Lois' point of view she had become quite a good doodler - a sign a certain farm boy was occupying her thoughts in the not so wholesome way. A few years before she used to doodle cause of him but would hide them at all cost from his eyes and scold herself for indulging in the habit. Now she allowed herself to do it for so many minutes in a day, or if there wasn't much else to do, or she needed to think.

The question she currently pondered was 'were they capable of breaking the sink with their intense morning bathroom sex-a-thon' and if so exactly how?

No longer able to wait till they got home, Lois quickly picked up her phone and dialed Clark's desk. Any relief she felt at hearing his voice after it had rung a few times was lost in her urgency to ask.

"Okay. So tell me how did we break the sink having sex in the bathroom. I can picture the wall perhaps but the sink?"

Clark had been having his own distracted thoughts and frustrations when the phone rang. This was an excellent excuse to get out of a unwanted conversation with Cat on Superman's latest big save.

"Sorry, What?"

"Smallville. What part of our fun yesterday morning broke the sink? You seem sure that's what did it."

Clark shot a glance at Cat as he sat down, relieved to see her by the copy machine. He really didn't want her overhearing his end of the conversation.

"You don't?"

"I dunno, Clark. I remember us in the shower, up against the wall... If there had been a five inch crack in the wall tile I'd agree with you but this... Seems to me the logical reason is your spit."

"Lois, I can't break it with my spit if I never spat in the sink yesterday morning."

"Maybe the crack is there because of a previous time."

Glancing around again quickly Clark asked in a hushed tone, "If my spit is so super then why have I never broken a sink before?"

"As I said earlier, you've never been so busy. I've been digging the barrel covering for you. You really don't want to know the excuse I gave for you yesterday. Well, okay, you should know but you really are not going to like it."

Clark rubbed his eyes. "We can talk about that later." He began catching Cat moving from the copier in the corner of his eye. Watching fully he sighed in relief as she left the bullpen.

"So, you going to explain to me how sex in the shower broke the sink? " He could hear the tease in her voice. She knew perfectly well it had been more then just 'in the shower' but wanted to hear him say it.

"It wasn't just the shower, Lois," giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, as you indicated, we moved a lot and I was rough. If memory serves though you were just as bad."

"I didn't push you around," he pointed out.

"No but I didn't pin myself against the bathroom wall," was her come back, said in a sultry tone. One she liked to use in order to get him going, or as she liked to word it 'rev up his engine'.

Swallowing and closing his eyes Clark continue pretending he hadn't heard that, "Lois, you broke the sink. " He declared tone firm in his attempt to defy the mental images playing through his mind.

"Oh I did, did I?"

"Yes! After the wall you pushed me back up against the sink..you.." He trailed off as he opened his eyes to find Cat Grant staring at him from her desk. "You made me trip.." he added hoping to clarify things for his nosy desk mate.

Cat shook her head and sat down, muttering something about inappropriate talk over the Daily Planet's phone system. So much for buying the lie or, for that matter, his super hearing helping him out. Not the first time it had completely failed him in this kind of situation.

"Made you trip? Smallville, what are you on about? Oh," she laughed, "Cat's there isn't she? You know, Clark, she may be dense at times but there is no way she bought that."

"I know!" He mumbled glaring up at the ceiling towards her office.

"Alright than, since you're obviously not going to discuss it further right now, how about we meet for dinner? That is if you're not too busy?"

Tapping the desk and pretending he hadn't been so obviously discussing sex with Lois, Clark gave a smile at Cat before answering as nonchalantly as he could. "Sure. I'm almost finished up for the day. Dinner at seven? "

"Pick up Chinese and I'll meet you back at the apartment. Maybe tonight we can eat it together you think?"

"We can try, see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too. " Lois said, still clearly amused.

Once she had hung up, Clark turned back to his story, ignoring the looks Cat was throwing his way. Never again was he going to discuss anything of that nature over the phone with Lois. Cat was already queen of gossip and he was still trying to kill the one he was certain she started about them in the elevator. Now, he was sure it wouldn't be long before the rumour mill had him and Lois doing it the Planet restrooms on a daily basis.

Of course the last thought had him picturing their bathroom which lead to the shower... and Lois in a towel.

The towel dropping...

Pushing suddenly away from his desk, Clark stood and made his way to the coffee machine. Coffee wasn't going to help but perhaps a change in scenery would distract his errant mind. It seemed to have worked as he sat back down a few minutes later and focused on finishing the last of his story.

It was when it was printing that he, once more, was faced with thoughts of her. Remembering back to yesterday morning, and despite his best efforts, getting caught up in it.

_His body had still been thrumming from their activity in the shower and arriving at the accident he found, with relief, that he hadn't really been needed. He was back to Lois in a little less then seven minutes after making sure the situation was completely controlled by emergency services, had the usual talk with the police, and quickly calmed an hysterical woman._

Once upon a time, sex wasn't one of the topics on the forefront of his mind, but when it came to Lois Lane he was like any other guy. Even being Superman and saving people didn't prevent him from thinking of her in that way.

Every part of him, as he sped into the apartment, had been screaming for her touch, to hear how she moaned, the feel of her soft skin against his own. If there was ever a walking form of red kryptonite it was Lois Lane. Lucky for him he could indulge.

Clark wasn't sure what she had been doing while he was gone but he found her in the bathroom. A quick glance at the clock on the night stand told him they still had some time. Time to continue where _they had left off._

Lois looked up at him as he entered the bathroom, her eyes sweeping over his six and half feet: biting her bottom lip, which only made how he felt worse. With a barely controlled voice he stated the obvious, "I'm back."

"I see.." She slowly sashayed to the door, knowing her movements were driving him crazy. The towel wrapped around her barely hanging on, teasing that it would fall. Clark flexed his hands trying to resist the urge to ruin the game and strip the towel off early.

"I think you, Superman, are overly dressed." Lois began making tutting sounds, running her hand down his family crest and lower. "How can we ever get you cleaned up with all that on?"

The heat build-up in his eyes in that moment had been so intense he had been forced to close them and take a deep breath: unable to respond. When he finally opened them a second later she had moved to stand in front of the shower, sliding the curtain aside, her gaze smoldering with unspent passion.

Locking eyes after she started the water, Lois dropped the towel, his gaze of course was drawn away from hazel to drown in the sight of her curves and creamy skin. Beckoning with a finger she asked, "you coming?"

Clark nodded dumbly, "Yes, Miss Lane." Just as he was about to start stripping off his suit Lois shook her head in disapproval. "Oh No! no..Mr. Superman.. you must let me help."

He should have known. It was taboo to take the pleasure of disrobing him away from her. Shame on him.

"Of course," somehow the words came out dignified, a feat he wasn't sure how he accomplished. Stepping closer till they were both in standing in front of the shower he was taken by surprise when Lois suddenly stepped in and pulled him along with her. Shutting the curtain behind them in one smooth motion while her mouth assaulted his own.

She gave him no chance to protest his suit becoming wet as she peeled it off him, slowly, sensually. His own hands running over her, committing each curve to memory. Once he stepped out of the suit, Clark decided there was no more time to waste, not that it really had been.

In one smooth motion the sopping wet suit was dropped out of the shower, his lover picked up and pressed into the shower wall, their bodies melding together.  


**ღ**

Using the hand cleanser, Lois' eyes found themselves tracing the crack in the sink. Had they really been that rough? Yes, there had been some pushing and pinning among other things but really? Breaking a sink?

Sex in the bathroom was hardly new. So why would a brand new sink break?

Unable to help herself she ran a finger slowly down the crack, while she didn't really believe they had broken it the thought still gave her a sense of enjoyment. Mostly because of the images it brought to mind.

The feel of his hands on her body. Warm breath caressing her neck.

_"Next time.. " She panted, "we get apartment with...Oh gawd Clark!..we get one with a bigger bathroom."___

_The feel of cold tile pressed into her bare back contrasting heavily with the feel of his warm body pressed into hers. She ached to run her hands down his back but he had her wrists pinned above her, putting her completely at his mercy. Long gone were the days of Vanilla Kent.__  
_  
Shaking herself out of the memory Lois glanced at the little bit of wall space they had in their tiny apartment bathroom. No, if there was going to be a crack anywhere it would be there. Looking back at the sink She decided firmly in her mind it had to be his spit.

He could put out raging fires with one breath, evaporate flooding rivers with his heat vision it was hardly a stretch to think his spit had been on the super side as he rushed out the door.

Of course Clark would never admit to it she knew. "Kryptonian king of denial" Lois mumbled as she flicked off the light and went to rejoin Clark on the bed.

While waiting for Lois, Clark cleared up their take out and pulled the covers back. Looking forward to cuddling close to Lois before he inevitably would have to leave. Not that he minded his Superman duties but Lois was like an addiction. Spending time with her was a need.

When she came out of the bathroom however it wasn't hard to figure out what was on her mind. Neither broached the already repeatedly discussed topic of the day. Instead Lois opened the closet and began looking through his flannels for sleep wear. Occasionally glancing back at him. Clark laid down to watch her, taking in every move she made.

The unspoken debate was very clearly in the air. Clark was just as determined as she was to not be the one to bring it up. For the most part it really wasn't that hard of a battle. Her long legs reminding him of how they tended to get to the point of fun in the bathroom, elevator, copy room, office..kitchen, couch.

Somehow he had a feeling the woman knew exactly how she affected him and used it to her advantage.  
_  
__Clark knew, if there was any absolute truth in life it was this, Lois would always end up top banana __some how. Whether it was in her career or in their love life. He also knew she enjoyed it when he dominated but only for so long, then she'd find some way to tip the balance of control back to herself. Not that he minded. That battle of wills was part of their relationship, a part he thoroughly delighted in. Verbal or otherwise it was how they worked.___

_It was a good thing that it wasn't just their wills that were evenly matched but their appetites as well. ___

_Breathing heavy he finally let go of her wrists, caressing a hand down her arm. "We should get going." He whispered. Lois nodded her own hands ran slowly up his chest. ___

_Her swollen lips tempted him further and he stole a kiss before she had a chance to respond. ___

_Despite not really being surprised by her rebuttal, Clark was still startled when the hands she had pressed against his chest as they kissed pushed roughly back. His legs hit the counter and sink with a resounding thud. ___

_He didn't have time to think about anything as his body automatically reacted. Wrapping her in his arms as they began round number three. Each kiss becoming more intense then the one before it. Groping, touching, sighs and moans.___

_Fed up with their current position, Clark swooped her up and swiviled, placing her firmly down on the counter while brushing whatever had been on the counter top into the sink. The clattering noise from the action lost in the sounds coming from Lois as she hooked her legs around him.__  
_  
A call for help snapped him back to find Lois looking at him with a raised brow. In answer to her question he spun into his suit and bent down to give her a kiss.

"See you in a bit."

Lois nodded the sweet smile on her face forming into a grin. "I'll be waiting." Her eyes flickered to the bathroom.

Despite himself Clark sighed, "Lois .. it wasn't my spit!"

Her victorious smile followed him as he left.

**ღ**

Lois fingered the edge of the blanket and glanced at the window for the umpteenth time. Something more must have come up, which wasn't unusual really. Superman was a busy man and that meant Lois Lane spent quiet a bit of time alone in bed.

With a heavy sigh, Lois switched off her lamp, placed her book on the night stand, and pulled his pillow into her arms. Really, she had been lucky they had made it through dinner together. There were many evenings she worked on her laptop in order to pass the time. Waking later to find herself placed in bed and wrapped in his arms, or waking in the morning with no sign he had returned.

The price of sharing.

The bed dipped suddenly and Lois realized she had fallen asleep.

"Go back to sleep Miss Lane." A soft voice lovingly ordered.

Lois scooted closer till her head lay on his shoulder. "Can't. You see I have this man in my bed and I have to take every opportunity I get with him. He's very busy you know."

Clark turned with his arm still wrapped around her. "I know. But you still need sleep. "

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Very funny Lois."

"It's not meant to be. I'm serious.."

Clark placed a hand on the side of her face lovingly. "Lois.."

"Clark.." Lois returned. "If I'm tired I'll let you know." She leaned up partially on his chest. "Besides I know the best sleep aid."

"I'm just a toy to you," He remarked, a feigned look of bother playing across his features.

Sitting up Lois punched him in the shoulder. "Am not!"

"Are too"

"You like it."

"That's not the point."

Lois crossed her arms, eyes narrowed down at him, "It isn't? What is the point?"

"You think I'm your toy," he replied sitting up; eyebrow cocked in wait of her response.

Lois wasn't planning on denying it. "So? I don't believe in wasting ..isn't the rage these days to go green?"

"How is using me going green?" wondering how she worked that logic.

"I never 'use' you. But I see no reason in wasting such a valuable natural resource."

"Natural resource?" Lois grinned at the look on his face.

"Yes a natural resource. You are quite the super stud."

After a moment, where their eyes were locked, Clark sat up and responded with, "Apparently. Still doesn't explain how it's going green."

He had her there.

Lois sucked the inside of her cheek searching quickly for something to throw back. "You are solar powered aren't you? It would be wrong of me to waste all the reserved energy."

" Uh-huh."

"Besides.. the more I use up the less likely you'll break sinks."

"Lois I did not break the sink" It was his turn to cross his arms.

"Yes, you did ..but it's not your fault, I failed you." She patted his chest reassuringly. "Should have jumped you in the copy room when I had the chance."

Clark wasn't sure how this conversation got like this. "You didn't because we agreed the copy room wasn't the place for that."

"You have super speed. You could have sped me home and then back later. No one would have been the wiser. "

Not even going to touch that Clark challenged. "Lois, it was you who broke the sink."

"I don't have super strength." She pointed out.

"But you did push me into the counter. "

There were only a few inches between them. Despite the debate their bodies continued to move closer.

"Smallville, we've used the porch swing and managed not to break it. Why would pushing you break the sink?"

"How would my spit break it when I don't use my strength to spit?" He retorted back, still at a loss for why she couldn't see it.

"Makes more sense than earth girl pushing you." Lois replied

"I never spat in the sink that night. "

"Maybe it was from that morning."

Even though immensely annoyed at her belief it was his spit Clark was completely turned on by the exchange. He could see the same in her eyes as they sparkled at him.

"Maybe it was all your stuff on the counter when it fell into the sink."

Lois rolled her eyes, "I don't keep a bowling ball or an anvil on the counter top Smallville. This isn't a cartoon."

"And I don't use my strength when I spit or I would have broken sinks before this."

"Shut up Clark." She responded her eyes flickering to his lips.

"Admit it Lois," he whispered, his voice taking on a husky quality. "You know I'm right."

Having had enough Lois grabbed his white t-shirt and pulled him closer, planting a solid kiss on his lips. Breaking them apart just long enough to retort. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Superman."

Clark couldn't respond even if he had wanted to. He was to busy in a lip lock, surrendering. Some battles were worth losing if the price was to be her spoils of war.

**ღ**

"MmmmMM" Lois gave a deep sigh, eyes closed, arm draped lazily over her fiancé, her legs intertwined with his own. Sleep had claimed her some time ago after a very intense second helping of Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy.

Clark opened his eyes a little to sneak a peak at her sleeping face. A smile played across his lips as her own twitched from whatever dream she was having. Carefully he shifted so he could see her face better, take in her beautiful peaceful features. Time like this was sparse with their often conflicting schedules.

"The barrister doesn't like fish" she murmured after a moment. Clark raised a brow and mouthed 'barrister?' to himself.

"Keep the guns blazing..man the bow..he's.." Chuckling softly, Clark waited for more, knowing the last one was because of the pirate movie she must have popped in while she prepared for bed.

It was another couple of minutes before she rolled on to her back and started again. There was an element of fun anticipation to see what she would say next. Clark held his breath not wanting to break the spell.

"Five days for five bunnies"

Lois often went on about bunnies. Her top three sleep talk topics were bunnies, football and him. Since he had discovered the trait Clark had wondered how long he had been a topic of dream induced murmurs. He especially wanted to know if he had been before they had started dating. Truth was he was likely to never know and would have to accept what she offered up while with him.

"It's broke Clark.. cracked right down the.." Now this should be interesting. When he was the topic, Lois could plummet to the depths of gutterville or walk the vague lines of strange obscurity. Or both.

As if sensing his presence was still in the bed with her, Lois moved closer, snuggling into his side and giving another deep sigh.

"Mmm Smallville..." Okay, Gutterville it was. "Right there next to the cuffs... lower."

He leaned over her face partially pressed into his side. Feeling and hearing the sleepy rhythm of her heart, eager to know how low she wanted him to go.

"X marks the spot .. mmm.. don't break it with your...spittle...soo sex," she murmured and he knew it was the last. Her eyes stilled and her body fully relaxed into his own.

Rolling completely on to his back, Clark knew one thing. No matter how incorrect, she was never going to give up on the idea that his toothpaste spit broke the sink. War was declared.

Still, he thought. No matter how many wonderful times he lost he knew the truth.

It was Lois Lane who broke the sink.

**ღ/ღ**

Comments, thoughts?

Hope it didn't disappoint.

**btw Lois' sleep talking, how i portrayed it, is based on living with sleep talkers. Tho their topics weren't about bunnies, football or Clark Kent. : P


End file.
